You are my sunshine
by TheNightingalesLullaby
Summary: Nico gives Will a scare with his depression, and confessions, as well as a lullaby, slips past the lips of our little ghost king.


Will x Nico

You Are My Sunshine

He was running. Running away from something unknown. He didn't know what he was so fearful of. But all he knew, is he had to escape. Escape from this monster. He was so unfocused, he didn't notice the shadow chasing him, gaining closer and closer to his body, until he was shoved painfully to the ground. It's claws were wrapped around his neck, blocking the air from his lungs. With watering eyes, he looked up and saw... The crying face of his sister... Bianca! It was Bianca! But, why did she chase him?

Her tears landed on his face, small beads of salt water rolling down his cheeks, mixing with his own. " **You didn't save me! You let him take me away from you! I can't ever forgive for this! I can't! I can't! I can't! I...** love you?" His eyes widened at her words, her change of tone. Her change of voice. Suddenly, a bright light blinded him, as a voice called to him. "Nico! Nico! Wake up! Please! " The voice then dropped to a sobbing whisper. " _Please... "_

He jerked upwards, gasping for air,coughing as it filled his lungs. Arms suddenly wrapped around his small body, and quiet crying was heard. He turned his head slightly, only to find a mass of gold swirls in his face. He knew who this was. Sure, every child of Apollo had gold hair, but to Nico, this one was unique, as it reflected his heart, just as his beautiful eyes did so as well. Those eyes, which were now looking into his own, overflowing with crystalline tears.

"W-Will?" He asked in a raspy tone, coughing from the dryness of his throat. He looked around at his surroundings. It was unfamiliar. And the air smelled of disinfectant. As his sight came into focus, he recognized this place as the infirmary. But why was he here? "I came to check your cabin, because it was my turn to check the cabins. And when I entered your, and... you weren't breathing Nico! You weren't breathing, and I was so scared!" He began to hyperventilate,the moment replaying in his head over and over. A motionless body, a pale face with tear stains. He couldn't handle it, he broke down.

Nico was shocked, he had never seen the boy break down like this. "Will, Will, calm down! I just-I don't know! I had a nightmare, a really bad one! I'm fine, alright? Stop crying now, come on" He said soothingly, surprising both himself,and the crying blond. "A-a, night-*hic* nightmare" at this, he drew in a deep breath, trying to regain some breath and calm himself down. "about wh-what? " He asked shakily, wondering how such a thing could stop the smaller boy from breathing properly. No, at all.

He looked away, head down. "I-I dreamed that I was being chased. I couldn't see the face. And then, I was tackled own, by... by Bianca" he admitted, tears springing to his dry eyes. "She-" he choked on his own words. "She tried to kill me. She wrapped her hands around my neck. And she told me that it was my fault she lost her life. My fault!" He cried, tears now streaming down his cheeks, as he wiped furiously at them. Will grabbed his hands, and looked at him seriously, though his breath continued to hitch in his throat. "Nico, are you this close to the edge, are you this close to giving up? " he asked him, his tone demanding an answer. "What?" aksed Nico confused at this sudden and strange question.

Will sighed. "When a demigod, maybe even a god, is close to the brink of death, because of the toll their depression has on their body, their dreams...begin to come true. They-they use their link to the godly part of the demigod, and use their magic to try and kill the body in a painless death, because it can't take it anymore. No heartbeat, no pain." He explained, and at that, Nico looked down, suddenly somber and quiet. "Yes, yes I am, and I don't know how to stop it!" he yelled, angry at himself, before he looked down at Will, the boy who truly cared for him, enough to cry for him. "But, with you here, I'll be fine, I won't try. I'll admit it. I really like you will, and I wish you would never cry again. I want to make sure that doesn't happen" he said quietly, his face and ears now pink.

The room was suddenly quiet, and Will looked up at him, hope glistening in his eyes. "Really? Do you mean it? Because, because I like you to! Alot. " He confessed with a tired smile. Nico stared down at him, but then slowly, he returned the smile. "Of course I mean it, but for now, sleep, you seem like you need more sleep than me" he said, stroking Wills hair gently. Will nodded, and layed his head down on Nicos lap. "Sing me a lullaby this time, please? " He asked, glancing at the small Italian. Nico nodded."Um,s-sure" he said with a nod. He then began to sing.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy ,when skies are grey~ You'll never know dear, how much I love you~……"_ he trailed off as Wills breathing slowed, as his eyes slipped shut, before laying back,intertwining their hand together. He then closed his eyes, and with a smile, softly sang the last note. " _please don't take my sunshine away~"_ He then fell asleep, content and happy with his lover lying with him. He hoped this would last forever. He knew he would never let their love go. And...he would never let anyone take his sunshine away.


End file.
